


Taking Your Mind off of it

by FarFromTheTree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Mind Control, One Night Stands, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: For the scientific community, the arrival of aliens on earth was the most important thing that had ever happened. For Caroline, it was yet another news story that would never effect her.Unfortunately, her roommate Angie wouldn't shut up about it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Taking Your Mind off of it

Graq stepped out of his ship, and was immediately met by two lifeforms, who appeared to be aiming weapons at him. A quick scan revealed that they functioned by causing a small explosion, which would launch a small metal projectile out of the front at high speeds. Primative, but they would certainly prove lethal if aimed well, and with no battery or other electrical function, could not easily be disabled from a distance.

One of them made a noise, which Graq assumed was some form of warning or threat. He had his nanobots examine the creature's nervous system, causing him to slump forward, his eyes glazed over. For good measure, he did the same to the other one, leaving Graq safe, at least until more lifeforms arrived.

A quick once over revealed that they were speaking in a language called English, which Graq quickly downloaded into his translator. It was not the only language spoken on this planet, which in and of itself wasn't uncommon, but what was strange was the sheer number of languages that allegedly existed.

Graq made a note to aquire some of the more commonly spoken ones for his translator, before turning back to the soldiers. He ordered them to bring him to the leader of their country. They stood up straight, and led Graq to a land vehicle, which he got in the back of. It was going to take some time to reach the base where these soldiers were stationed, and even longer to reach their nation's capitol. So, Graq decided to examine the soldiers' brains in detail, to learn as much about this planet as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~

"C'mon! How could you not be excited? Aliens are real, and they came here to meet us!" Angie exclaimed, much to her roommate's annoyance.

"Not here, to our apartment in the middle of a random city." Caroline replied. "The way I see it, aliens showing up on earth matters about as much as some city in Africa getting clean water. It's cool, but it doesn't effect me in any way."

"You're so boring." Angie said, pouting. She turned and went back into her room, leaving Caroline alone.

She sighed and turned on the TV, and a few minutes later, Angie came out, fully dressed and carrying her car keys. She left without saying anything, but Caroline knew that she was headed to the bar. Not to get drunk, she wouldn't be driving if that was her plan, but to pick up someone for a one night stand.

She always did this when they had an argument. Angie would go out, pick up whatever guy or girl looked like they'd be the loudest, and then they'd fuck until one or both of them passed out. When questioned, Angie would claim that having sex was just her method of stress relief, but Caroline knew she was doing it to rub it in that Caroline was perpetually single.

Not that Caroline was too upset about that in the first place. She was just looking for the right person. No point in dating someone unless they seem like they'd make a good husband. Not that she was a virgin, she was in college after all. She had slept with a couple guys, and one girl at one point, but none of them had really been worth the second date.

No, the real reason she hated when Angie brought people home was how noisy they would be. Caroline knew she was doing it on purpose, so that she would know exactly what Angie and her new friend were up to, but as mentioned, Caroline couldn't give fewer shits about that. What she did care about was the fact that it was impossible to do anything when every two seconds you could hear someone screaming about how tight Angie was, or how good she was at eating pussy.

That also lead into the other annoying part of it. Caroline knew that Angie was into her, and was almost certain that the constant exclamations of how good she was at sex were meant to convince Caroline to sleep with her. She might have even considered it if she didn't know for a fact that Angie intended to sleep with her once just to say she had done it, and afterwards they would go back to just being friends. She didn't have a problem with her roommate being promiscuous, but it wasn't a trait she wanted in a partner.

Ugh, she needed to get her head off of this. Caroline opened up Netflix, and after a few minutes of looking for something to watch, eventually just putting on a movie she had seen before, and scrolling through twitter as it played in the background.

Sure enough, most of her feed was people either freaking out about, or posting memes about, their new alien visitors. She chuckled at a few of them, and retweeted a particularly well drawn fanart of one of her favorite game characters. However, it was a news article that someone had posted that made her jaw drop.

While the Aliens had arrived about a week ago, information about them had been scarce. It had basically just been, "we've encountered aliens" and nothing else. Apparently, there had been a press release earlier today, and the government had come out with a bunch more information.

While things like information about other alien species and technologies that they planned on gifting to humanity would be what most people would be drawn to, Caroline was focused on where the aliens initially touched down. Shocked, she checked a map, and sure enough.

The city where the aliens first encountered humanity was only a few miles from here. In fact, Angie worked there, it being less than an hour commute each morning. Suddenly, it made a lot more sense why she had been so excited about them, and Caroline felt bad for downplaying it so much. She would have to apologize later.

But not tonight. Angie would be bringing home another boytoy/girltoy tonight, and when that happened, Caroline had to make herself scarce, or risk being invited into a threesome. She paused her movie, and went into the kitchen to make herself some dinner.

Or at least that was the plan, but the fridge was completely empty. She made a note to go shopping tomorrow, and set about ordering a pizza. She got what they normally ordered, one large pizza, half bacon and sausage, half olives and peppers, with pepperoni on both sides. Caroline never liked veggies on her pizza, but Angie refused to eat one without them, so they compromised. 

If her "lover" wanted some, they could have part of Angie's half, but they rarely stayed the night. Especially recently, her past two flings left right after the sex was done, looking pretty zoned out, and not saying a word as they left. Caroline just assumed that they were still drunk.

Right as she put down the phone, the door to their apartment opened, and Angie walked in, followed by a man. She was giggling as the man groped her, and they made their way towards Angie's room.

"I ordered pizza." Caroline said towards them, but she was ignored. She just shrugged, and went into her room, and put on her headphones. If she was lucky, she might be able to focus enough to do a dungeon with some randoms, but since she could already hear the cries of how good Angie was at sucking dick, she doubted it.

Eventually, after about half an hour of mindlessly gathering materials while listening to some stranger scream about how good her roommate was at sex, she turned the game off, and switched to something more... stimulating.

As much as she hated her roommate's loud sex, it was still sex, and it still made her horny. She loaded up her favorite porn site and slid off her pants. She found a video that looked hot, pressed play, and started rubbing her clit.

Oh, yeah, she really needed this. It had been so long since she had last masturbated, and she hadn't realized until just now how pent up she was. As she played with herself, sliding a finger inside her pussy and pumping it in and out, she let out a sigh of relief. All the tension she had accumulated over the course of the week faded, and in their place was pleasure.

Caroline came, and then collapsed into her chair. She really should clean up, but she was just too relaxed right now. Upon realizing that she was relaxed, she sat back up, and listened closely. Sure enough, the screams from next door had stopped.

She left her room, and saw Angie sitting on the couch, watching the movie that Caroline had abandoned earlier. She was wearing a bathrobe, and turned to wave at Caroline when she heard the door open. She turned back to the movie, and before Caroline could say something, the doorbell rang.

Caroline ran for it, but Angie stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"To pay for the pizza?" Caroline replied, as though it was obvious, which to her, it was.

"With your pussy hanging out?" Angie shot back, and Caroline looked down, and quickly covered herself as she realized she had never put her pants back on. Angie giggled.

"Don't worry. I'll pay the pizza boy, and then you can pay me." She offered, and Caroline nodded. She headed back to her room to get dressed, although something on the way made her stop.

Angie had left the door to her room open. In the three years they had been living together Caroline had never seen the inside of her room. Now was absolutely not the time to go snooping, but if she didn't do it now, she might never get another chance.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door, and headed inside. A cursory glance didn't reveal anything too out of the ordinary. It was pretty much the same as her own, just mirrored. Her first thought was to look though her drawers, see if she could find any racy underwear, or sex toys.

Then she got a closer to her wardrobe, and realized that she had a human brain in a jar on top of it.

She wasn't sure how she missed it the first time. It was displayed right in the center of the shelf, almost like she was proud of it. She had no idea how Angie had aquired it, but she knew that she needed to get out of this room, out of this house, as fast as possible.

"You weren't supposed to see that." A voice said from behind her, and her mind went blank from fear. She turned, and saw Angie standing at the door. This was it. Her roommate was secretly a serial killer, and she was going to kill Caroline.

Angie walked across the room, to her bedside table, and pulled out a gray glove. She put it on, and pointed her open hand towards Caroline. She didn't know what she was going to do with the glove, but she was 100 percent certain that it would end in her death.

She felt incredibly strange for a second, as if her brain was overloading, trying to remember everything she had ever known all at once, but then it calmed down. She looked around, confused at the fact that she was still alive, and when she saw Angie, she realized what had happened.

She was holding a human brain, much like the one in the jar. She wasn't sure how it was possible, but Caroline knew that that was her brain in Angie's hand. Delicately, she pulled out another jar, and placed Caroline's brain inside it, before placing it on the shelf next to the other brain.

"I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't have you exposing the master's plans." Angie said, and Caroline looked up at her. "You see, the human brain operates very similarly to a computer. So, Lord Graq decided to enslave humanity by replacing their computer-like brains with actual computers. Currently, your consciousness is contained within a group of nanobots."

"Why?" Was all Caroline could say. Why had the aliens decided to enslave humanity, why had Angie betrayed her, why go through such a complicated plan. All of those questions were going through Caroline's brain, or the computer that had apparently replaced it. Angie just giggled.

"Because computers are much easier to reprogram than brains." She explained. "Isn't that right, my adorable girlfriend?"

Caroline could feel her memories rearange themselves as Angie said that. Suddenly, they had been in an open relationship for about a year, realizing their love for each other after being just roommates for a long time. Her loud sex when they fought wasn't to rub in a lack of a sex life, it was to say "this could be you, but you made me mad".

Angie pulled her to her feet, and they kissed, just like Caroline remembered them doing countless times before. Angie began fingering her, and she moaned into her girlfriend's mouth.

"Now, let's have some pizza, and then fuck till morning. That sound okay?" Angie said, pulling away from the kiss.

"That sounds wonderful." Caroline replied.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, look!" Amy said, holding up a jar with her name on it. "We got our brains out in school today!"

"That's great!" Caroline said, patting her daughter's now empty head. She took the jar and placed it on the shelf, next to her own brain and her wife's. She was so proud of her. So many people tried to resist their overlord's rule, even though they had done nothing but help humanity.

Caroline and Angie had gotten married shortly after the aliens first touched down. With the help of their technologies, they had conceived a child together, and Caroline had given birth to Amy nine months later. And now, seven years after that, Amy had followed in both of her mother's footsteps, having her brain replaced with nanobots.

"I'll call mommy, and then we can have a party!" Caroline suggested, and Amy cheered.

"Yay! Can I invite my friends?"

"Only if they have their brains out too."

Amy nodded. "Everyone in my class got their brains removed today. Even Billy, and he really didn't want to at first. He was afraid, but once his brain was out, he was happy that it was gone."

Caroline made a mental note. So Billy's family were rebels. Well, by now the agents would have visited them and taken their brains. In fact, it was possible that Angie herself had done it.

As soon as the overlords had revealed themselves as the new rulers of earth, Angie had been hired to track down rebels and "convince" them to change their ways. Not that Caroline understood why anyone would try and resist this. It felt amazing to obey the masters, and as long as you weren't immediately needed for anything, you got to keep your free will. Of course, humans naturally disliked change, so that had to account for part of it. 

Either way, she had a party to plan, so she called her wife. After a few rings, she picked up, and Caroline could already hear the sounds of lesbian sex over the phone. So, Angie was on the job right now.

"Hey babe." Angie said, in between light moans.

"Amy got her brain out today!" Carolone told her excitedly.

"What a coincidence! So did my friend here!" Angie joked, looking down at the former rebel who was currently eating her out. "So, did you want to celebrate our child going brainless, or just want to keep me informed?"

"We were thinking of holding a party. How soon can you be home?"

"Well, I'm in between assignments at the moment, so unless something urgent comes up, I should be down there by saturday." Angie replied, checking her schedule. Considering how close the overlords theorized they were to 100 percent conversion, it was unlikely anything would come up, and even if it did, they had thousands of other agents who could pick it up.

"Great! We'll see you then." Caroline said, but before she could hang up, Angie stopped her.

"Wait! Don't you think we should give our little girl a gift?" She asked, and Caroline thought about it for a moment.

"Did you have something in mind?"

"I do." Angie replied. "Although, I probably won't be able to have it ready for another nine months."

Caroline gasped. "You mean it?"

"I do. Let's give our girl a little sister." Angie stated decisively.

"I love you so much." Caroline said.

"I love you too. See you soon." Angie replied, and hung up. She turned her attention back to the rebel whose brain was currently on the night stand next to them. "Did you hear that? I'm going to have a second kid!"

"I'm sure she'll be beautiful, mistress." The rebel replied, before going back to eating her out.

"Yes, I'm sure she will."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea I had. Since most of my stories try to stay realistic, or at least within the rules of whatever world they take place in, I couldn't really justify a story where someone's brain gets taken out of their head, and they turn into a bimbo, even though I love when other stories or pictures do exactly that.
> 
> So I made a world where I could justify that.
> 
> I almost cancelled this story, but fortunately I saved what I had written at the time, and managed to un-cancel it.


End file.
